


I Will Always Protect You (Kagami Taiga x Male Reader)

by DarkKitty44



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKitty44/pseuds/DarkKitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eccentric, bubbly, cheerleading boy, (m/n), is captain of Seirin's Cheerleading Team. What happens if he captures a certain red head's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

**(h/c) = hair color (m/n) = male name (e/c) = eye color (s/t) = skin tone**

**Reader-kun will be short in this!**

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

“Oi! Bakagami!” My head snapped up to see coach storming towards me. “Pay attention in practice!” She yelled after giving me a smack in the head. Someone giggled. Everyone's attention turned towards the sound to see a short (h/c) haired boy.

“Oh!” The (e/c) boy spoke. “I forgot to introduce myself! I'm (m/n)! The captain of the cheerleading team! And this is Rochu! Nice to meet you! I came here to tell you that we will be Seirin's personal cheer team!”

As he spoke, he held a fluffy cheetah doll that wore a cheerleading uniform, same as he wore. How cute. Huh?!? I shook my head in disbelief. “Isn't cheerleading for girls?” I asked. I turned towards me with a furious look. “You have an issue with a boy being captain of the cheerleading team?!? Huh, huh?!? Come at me!” He jumped up and gave me a good smack on the head. I flinched. Everyone looked at (m/n) in shock.

Him being a lot shorter than me, being able to jump up and hit me. He really is part of the cheerleading team. Kuroko walked up to the (s/t) boy and picked him up. Everyone seemed confused. “Hm. He's a lot lighter than most girls.” Kuroko bluntly said. I was surprised. “Yeah! I'm a flyer!” The boy shouted.

**(A/N) A flyer is the cheerleader that is always thrown up in the air.**

“Flyer?” I muttered. Somehow the small boy heard me and explained what a flyer is. “A flyer is the one who does the aerial tricks. You know, like, flips in the air or being thrown in the air. I can also do a lot of tricks on the ground!” After he finished speaking, to prove his point, did four consecutive back flips along with two cartwheels and a somersault.

“Wow! That's amazing!” The whole team yelled. “There you are captain!” An unknown voice said.

(M/n) turned around to come face to face with a purple haired girl. She had fair skin and yellow eyes. “Ah! Mimi-chan!” The ecstatic boy made Rochu wave to the girl. She couldn't help but laugh at his cheerful demeanor. “Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Mimi. Coach of the cheerleading team.” She politely bowed.

After everyone introduced each other, the whole cheerleading team came in. “We will now show you our latest routine.” (m/n) said. We sat on the benches and started to watch them perform.

**\------- > Cause I'm bad at details. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t-SPhuosa_k **

I looked in amazement as (m/n) flew through the air completing various flips and poses. So graceful. At the end of the performance, we were all speechless. They were good. Really good. Amazing. “How did you like it? We worked on it for a week.” Mimi told us. I was shocked. A week? Only one week?!? (M/n) literally bounced over to us with a wide smile. I looked at him. “How?!?” I asked, confused.

(M/n) giggled. “We are the number one cheerleading team in Japan, silly!” He giggled. Then, he booped my nose. Yes, booped. Then he picked up his cheetah stuffed animal and left the gym. “Nice meeting you today. I'll introduce the other members later. See ya.” Mimi said. Then the cheerleading team left just like their captain did. We were all speechless. Just who were they?

**(M/n)'s P.O.V.**

“That was fun! Right Rochu?” I looked at my stuffed cheetah as it stared back at me with its eyes. Rochu had white fur with black/brown spots. He was really fluffy too! That Kagami guy seemed nice. I didn't like that Kuroko guy though... He was too serious. “Neh neh, Mimi-chan!” I started to speak, “Let's see them again, okay?” The purple haired girl only nodded. She was a year older than me. I had just joined the cheerleading team and then became captain. It just happened. We were number one in Japan. We always were. We won many competitions, always first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is also published on Quotev under the same username!

** Chapter Two  **

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

“Kagami-san!!!” I heard a high pitched voice shouting my name. I looked behind me and saw (m/n) barreling towards me running from a seemingly furious Mimi.

“GET BACK HERE!!!” Mimi yelled. “AAAAHHH!!!” The poor, frightened boy screamed. (M/n) jumped up onto my shoulders, safely away from Mimi's terrorizing grasp. “Oi! Get off me (m/n)!” He shook his head no. Mimi was still attempting to grab the little boy but I was still taller than her so she couldn't reach. (M/n) stuck his tongue out at Mimi which only infuriated her more. “Why you-” her shouting was cut off by an adorable squeal that would make anyone want to glomp him.

I looked up to see (m/n) blushing furiously. “Do-don't touch there Bakagami!” He squeaked. Then, he did a triple flip off my back while kicking me in the head and then proceeded to run away.

Touch where? Time Skip I walked to practice only to see Seirin's cheerleading team practicing yet another routine in the field, forgetting about the earlier incident completely. “Alright everyone! Let's run through it one more time!” (M/n) shouted.

“Yeah!” The whole team chimed in. Music started playing and it started.

**\--------- > https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iaqFvTpoceI **

**(M/n)'s P.O.V.**

The feeling of being in the air. I liked it. No. I loved it. I proceeded to do flips and spins in the air as the Rika-chan, a green haired girl with striking yellow eyes and tanned skin and Pluma-chan, a girl with black hair, grey eyes and pale skin, threw me up into the air. In order to complete the routine, I had to have complete trust in my team. I let myself fall, knowing they would catch me. This feeling, it was wonderful.

“S!E!I!R!I!N! SEIRIN!!!” We all chanted.

“And that's a wrap!” Mimi-chan yelled. Taking control as always. Heh. How like her. I got my water bottle and took a swig while wiping sweat off my face. The next cheerleading competition would be on the day of Seirin's next match. Actually, our performance would be during the halftime. Interesting right? We were competing against Touhou's cheerleading team. They were good. But they will always be number two. I was walking to basketball practice when I saw Kagami.

“Kagami-kun~!” I called out. His eyes shot towards me. “Did you like our performance?” “Yeah.” He answered. I smiled. We arrived at the gym and saw everyone already there. I I ran up to Hyuuga and jumped up on his back.

“Hyuuga-kun!” I said. “Hello (m/n).” I giggled. I watched practice as they did a team against team practice match. Kagami-kun sure is good at basketball. I watched some more before silently leaving the gym. “Neh, Rochu?” I asked the doll. “I don't want to go back home. It's so lonely there.”

You see. There is a lot people don't know about me. Like how my parents were killed. And then my older brother was tortured to death in front of my eyes. I barely made it out of there alive. Luckily, the guy was arrested but I was put in a mental hospital because I had mental trauma. I refused to go to an orphanage or a foster home. So instead, someone checked up on me everyone month to see how I'm holding up.

Cheerleading was what I lived for now. It was my life. Rochu was give to me on my 8th birthday from my brother. The day my family was killed.

**Flashback**

_“Nii-chan! Nii-chan!” My brother struggled against the ropes that bonded him so tight. The murder slowly carved cuts into my precious brother's skin. “NII-CHAN!!!” I screamed desperately trying to free myself. I remember his last expression. No words. Just a smile. And then he died. At that moment, the police officers barged in. The rest was a blur. Then, I found myself in an office. I saw the chief's face and became furious. “WHY?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!” He only looked back at me sorrowfully. My year at the mental hospital was forgotten memories. Yelling. Crying. That was all I remembered. Then, I came to Seirin. I met Mimi-chan and the others._

**Flashback End**

I found myself crying on my bed. Nii-chan...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Means a lot! Please leave a review and kudos! This story is also on Quotev. It will probably be updated there first. My username is the same!


End file.
